League's Broken!
by Anduplex
Summary: "All farther matches are now postponed." My boyfriend wrote it and asked me to post it on my account for him. Please Enjoy, I have no claim to anything, but my boyfriend claims the story idea. Thank you.


Vi ulted ziggs to try to stop him from throwing another bomb at Caitlyn, the small bomb loving yordle flew several feet into the air from the impact of the first blow of the combo that formed her ult. Just before launching herself into the air she saw an explosion throw Caitlin into the air. Knowing that Caitlyn wouldn't survive the landing after the explosion threw her that high in the air, Vi redirected her jump. Not to intercept Ziggs flying from the blow she had just delivered, but to launch herself at Caitlyn, to catch her before she hit the ground. Impact, Vi wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's thin bruised and bloody body. Shifting her wait mid air, Vi managed to get her feet back under her and brace for landing in the nick of time.

Knowing Ziggs hit the ground before they had, he most likely recovered already and was about to throw more of his pesky bombs. Vi positioned herself between Ziggs and Caitlyn but the bombs never came. Vi looked over her shoulder to see Jax standing over the dead yordle. Normally Vi would have killed Ziggs and let his target die but not when it comes to Caitlyn, she would do anything for her.

"Is she ok?" Jax asked, walking up to Vi and a unconscious Caitlyn.

"She will be." Vi replied, while carefully adjusting her hold on Caitlyn. Sudenly, Udyr burst from the bushes near by at a full sprint toward the unconscious Caitlyn in Vi's arms. With surprising speed Jax stepped in Udyr's way and with a grunt stopped the mad man's charge cold.

"Go i'll hold him off!" Jax said while smashing his lamp into Udyr's head. Knowing from experience that Jax can take on whole team's alone Vi ran, holding Caitlyn tightly, to the summoning platform to heal.

**-Later that day after the match-**

"Will she be ok?" Vi asked Soraka.

"She will regain consciousness soon, I'm sure of it." Soraka replied, Vi looked worried and extremely pained by the thought of how badly Caitlyn was hurt.

Soft tapping brought Vi and Soraka's attention to the door, just out side of it's frame was Jax still in his combat clothing. He had to fight 4 matches in a row, 2 to of which he was subbing for others since they had canceled for what ever reason.

"May I have a word with both of you?" Jax whispered into the room and walked away. Looking down not wanting to leave a still unconscious Caitlyn alone, Vi hesitantly walked out of the hospital room followed by Soraka, who closed the door behind herself.

"What do you want?" Vi asked Jax, as she walked closer to him.

"Calm down Vi." Soraka said from behind her.

"I need to know if this has happened before to anyone else." Jax half asked half stated. Pointing at the door that Caitlyn was behind. The sound of running coming down the hall drew all three of there attention.

Garen carrying a limp Lux followed by a group of winded nurses and a summoner rounded the corner down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of Jax, Vi, and Soraka.

"Oh my." said Soraka seeing the look on Garen's face.

"Help her! Please…." Garen said nearly at tears.

"I'll do everything in my power." Soraka replied motioning to a open door near the one that Caitlyn was behind. Garen carried Lux into the room. "I'm sorry but this will have to wait Jax." Soraka said as she turned on her heals and walked into the room Garen had just entered.

"This wasn't supposed to be possible." the hooded summoner said as he moved to stand against the wall and slid down it. Now sitting in a feedle position, his long blue hooded robe indicated that he was still a not a veteran, and not new either.

"Soraka said she will need the help of a female nurse." Garen said walking out of the room he had just entered. Only one female nurse stepped forward. She was clearly Demacain by how she carried herself past both Jax and Vi, then bowed to Garen.

"I am at your service." She said and walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"Summoner contact Demacia and tell them to send a guard please." Garen said to the robed man who was now hugging his legs. "Okay." was all he could manage to reply to Garen. Clearly feeling like he was responsible for the injuries Lux had sustained, the summoner stood and walked quietly away.

"Shoo." Vi said to the lingering group of nurses, looking like she wanted to hit something. Fearing Vi's temper they left as quickly as they could.

"Are you alright Garen?" Jax asked looking at a distraught Garen.

"I don't know." He said more to himself then Jax.

Vi couldn't stop herself from asking, "What happened?"

"She was in a match, just hit lvl 16. She had just lost a fight with Ahri, and when she returned to the platform she was unconscious." Garen looked close to falling apart, but who would have thought that 'The Might Of Demacia' could actually be on the verge of tears.

"It will be ok." Jax said putting his hand on Garen's shoulder.

"Jax, look after Caitlyn for me. I'm going to talk to the head of the League counsil, if something happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible." Vi said looking like she was ready to kill.

"Don't worry, I will guard her with my life." Jax looked like a brick wall and a half of you won't get though this.

"Thanks" Vi said and walked away.

"Do you mean what you just said?" Garen asked looking at Jax like he was unsure if he could hold his own with a simple brass lamppost.

Jax looked like he was now very much ready to lay down his life for the protection of his word. "I may not have League's fancy weapons and perks with them but if you think you can get though me just try."

"I'm good, can I ask you to aid me in the protection Lux as well?" Garen asked, unsure of who would be sent to as a guard from Demacia.

"Will you help me protect Caitlyn as well?"

"I will."

"Then count me as a allied force." Jax said with a smile in his voice. 'Thank you.' Went unsaid but heard none the less by the way they both took guard posts on either side of both doors.

A hour later Soraka and the nurse both came out of the room Lux was in.

"Will she be alright?" Garen asked as soon as Soraka closed the door.

"She will be fine." Soraka replied and walked away following the nurse out of the hallway.

"That can't be good." Jax said hearing more running.

"If it is trouble it will meet two solid warriors." Garen looked ready for combat neither of them wanted.

"Agreed."

Ezreal slid around the corner looking pale. "What's wrong young explorer?" Garen asked looking worried.

"Is Lux going to be okay?" Ezreal practically yelled. In the blink of an eye Jax had left the door he had been standing beside and appeared next to Ezreal, covering Ezreal's mouth shushing him.

"Calm down Ezreal, Soraka said she would be fine after some rest." Jax said while slowly removing his hand from the shocked Ezreal's face.

"O-o…okay." Ezreal shakely whispered.

"You may wait for her to awake here if you like." Garen said looking surprised Jax had moved so fast.

"Okay I will." Ezreal whispered and sat between Caitlyn's and Lux's doors, Jax walked back to the spot he had been standing in. Master Yi calmly walked around the corner followed by Sona, Lee Sin, and Vi.

"All farther matches are now postponed." Yi said to Lee and Vi.

"Good, they should be 'till we know what caused this and it is fixed." Lee said, Vi nodded in agreement.

"So they are trying to figure out what is happening?" Garen asked, looking at Yi.

"Yes they are."

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked as she walked out of the room she had been in.

"You face checked Ziggs and lost the resulting fight." Jax said.

"We champion's of league are no longer preserved by magic." Lee said.

"All farther matches are postponed." Yi chimed in.

"Has anyone been hurt beyond recovery?" Caitlyn asked sounding weak.

"We don't know yet." Lee said.

"You should rest some more." Vi said looking worried.

"You do look like you could use it." Yi said while Sona nodded in agreement.

"Who all has been affected by this so far?" Caitlyn asked ignoring their worries.

Vi looked between her fellow champions, then back at Caitlyn."Only Lux as far as we know, at least for now."

**-A/N-**

**I know this isn't the best but I didn't write it. My boyfriend wrote it and asked me to post it on my account for him. He left a Cliff-Hanger and I'm not even sure if he will be writing any more. If he doesn't then I will at least, also not all of this is his writing. I touched it up a bit but only punctuation and grammar. Anyways, Thank you.**


End file.
